


A Dose of Euphoria

by dabnyfantown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and the others arent really talked about, hunk loves his bf so much guys, its probably still slightly ooc tho, ive never written heith before so i hope i got their characterizations alright?, lance is only mentioned briefly, mentions of hunk being a badass, sorruy, this is mostly fluff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: Keith gets hurt and Hunk worries™





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small heith drabble, requested by frosty-viking on tumblr! Enjoy!

Hunk had barely slept in three days. Every waking moment had been spent sitting anxiously outside the healing pod, waiting for Keith to get better. He knew, logically, that Keith wasn't going to get better any faster with him waiting there, but he'd be damned if he let his boyfriend out of his sight after what had happened.  

The fight had been nasty, none of them had come out of it without some kind of injury, Hunk included. His injuries hurt far less; however, than his heart did when Keith was shot down in his lion. Hunk could only watch in horror as Red plummeted to the surface of the moon they were fighting above, too far away to reach him in time. The resulting **boom** that came from the impact of the crash over the coms had made Hunk cry out in fear. He could hardly recall what happened next, though Lance helped him fill in some of the details.  

Hunk, according to Lance, had immediately abandoned his position the second Keith's lion had hit the ground, rushing towards him at a speed Lance said he wasn't even aware that Yellow could obtain. It had left a huge opening in their ranks, and the others had been forced to cover for him as he and Yellow took Red back to the castle. Hunk had apparently also taken several hits along the way, but didn't falter in his path once. It was, in Lance's words, "the most impulsively terrifying and awesome thing Hunk had ever done,". In hindsight, Hunk felt pretty proud of himself, and the lecture he got from both Allura and Shiro felt worth it after Coran informed him his quick actions had probably saved Keith's life. Regardless, after three days of waiting Hunk couldn’t help but think, if he had just gotten there a little faster- 

Hunk didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts though, as a familiar _hiss_ sounded behind himthat indicated the cryo-pod had just opened.  

Hunk sprang up, rushing to the pod as Keith stumbled out to catch him in his arms. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life.  

"Keith!" He cried out, and immediately blushed as Keith sent him a huge smile before burrowing his head into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Hunk was elated, on cloud-9, so filled with happiness he thought he might burst. He didn't even know that it was possible to _be_ this happy, but the universe was always proving him wrong.  

"Keith, oh my god. I was so worried I- I thought I lost you," Hunk shuddered at the thought, eyes welling up with tears as he remembered how mangled Keith had looked when he carried his body out of Red cockpit.  

"Hey," Keith said firmly, reaching a hand up to brush against Hunk's cheek and wipe away a stray tear, his gaze filled with determination and _love,_ "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere, big guy." 

Hunk simply laughed, wrapping his arms more tightly around his boyfriend and dropping his head to rest upon his shoulder. He should probably tell the others that Keith had woke up, but standing there, with Keith in his arms, everything just felt so _right_ , and Hunk decided that they could wait a little longer. He was going to enjoy this.


	2. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be one shot buttttt I couldn't help myself so have some more fluff

Hunk's eyes fluttered open. The artificial lights of the castle had yet to come on, so he snuggled deeper into bed with a content sigh. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and he smiled to himself when he heard a loud "thump" and the flurry of curse words that followed. Typical Keith.

Shortly after, the water shut off and he heard the door opening, followed by the gentle padding of feet. Hunk could tell Keith was trying to be quiet as he made his way over to the bed, which brought a small smile to his lips. Leave it to Keith to be worried about _him_. He felt a small dip in the mattress, and suddenly Keith's arms were around him, firm and and reassuring, just like always. His left hand started playing idly with his hair, and Hunk took a second to breathe in his scent. He always smelt like dollar store shampoo and aftershave, and Hunk loves it.

Absentmindedly, he reached a hand up to the arm hooked firmly around his waist, and started lightly tracing the scars that are scattered across it - something he'd grown quite fond of doing lately.

Keith's grip around Hunk's stomach tightened slightly as he realized he was awake, in a way that makes Hunk think he was still afraid of losing him, even after all this time. He couldnt blame him though, not really. Afterall, he was absolutely _terrified_ of losing him. He couldnt go through that.. not again. A foul taste started to swell up in his mouth at the thought of that, so he rolled over and buried his head into Keith's chest. Keith wraped himself around Hunk at this, tangling his legs with Hunk's and placing a delicate kiss upon his forehead, so soft Hunk could barely even tell it had happened.

It still suprises Hunk, he realized, how gentle Keith could be. _Especially_ with him. Keith starts rubbing small circles on Hunk's back, his chin resting upon the crown of his head, and Hunk calms himself down by listening to the steady pulse of his heartbeats and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

He's alive, Hunk tells himself, over and over. Keith's alive and he's not going anywhere, ever again.

As if by reading Hunk's mind, Keith calmly whispers into his ear.

"I'm here... shh. I'm here," words that Hunk keeps seeming to forget as of late. And could anyone blame him? Still, he relaxed at this, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Keith shifts a bit, and suddenly his eyes are boring into Hunk's, with an intensity he hadn't seen in a long time.

"I'm here."

Keith says it more firmly this time, and Hunk wonders whom he's really trying to convince. He nods anyways, blinking away the tears that were fighting to fall from his eyes.

"You're here," Hunk whispered back. And he was. He really was.

Keith smiled lightly at that, before titling Hunk's chin up and placing a deep, yet gentle kiss upon his lips. Hunk sighed lightly to himself, and once again snuggled into Keith's chest. He would never get over just how comforting hearing his heartbeat could be.

Keith lazily began running a hand through Hunk's hair, and he lost track of how long the two of them stayed, just like that. Happy... safe.. _alive_. He felt his eyes drifting a bit, falling peacefully back asleep in the arms of the man he loved, and a small smile etched itself upon his lips. He's here, Hunk thought, as sleep claimed him once more. He's here, just like always.


End file.
